


【扉泉】一字痴（三）

by y458879



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 12





	【扉泉】一字痴（三）

（三）

宇智波火核在失去意识之前，没想到对手竟然是魑魅魍魉一样的东西。

时候已接近破晓，朦朦胧胧的薄雾缭绕在林间，周遭万籁无声，没有一丝生气。宇智波斑发现火核的时候，他虽然脸色苍白，一副毫无气息的样子，却还活着。

斑看着满身疮痍的火核，心里很不是滋味。

作为他的随从，火核的实力在宇智波族人中也仅次于泉奈而已。

虽说这次的任务不是极高难度，事关紧要，所以斑才会安排泉奈和火核一起执行。而且这片森林早就已经不能居住了，据说自神代起大筒木一族销声匿迹，从来没有人见过真正的大筒木一族。

重创宇智波火核的究竟是谁，在他醒来之前都无法判断，但是泉奈又去哪了？

想到这里，斑越发不安。

「……火核怎么样？」他脸色一沉，朝随行医忍问道。

「是，他伤得重，查克拉也所剩无余了，虽然还活着，但应该很辛苦吧……」

好痛，想起这样的痛，还不如一死来的轻松。

尽管如此，火核还是慢慢睁开了眼睛，身体还无法动弹，他环顾左右一眼就看到了宇智波斑的脸。

「斑大人……」

经过医疗忍者的应急处理，火核的意识也逐渐清醒过来，他动了动干涩的嘴唇，似乎是想要开口说话。

斑把火核抱了起来，轻轻说，「火核，你的任务完成了，接下来都交给我。」

火核缩缩肩膀，强忍着痛苦抬手指向森林深处，「森林里有不寻常的敌人，少家主他……」

斑点点头。

显然，这里不是适合说话的地方，他派人先将火核送回族地，以确保他的生命安全。不管对手是怎样的人，这次斑都决定要亲自一探究竟。

他伸手提起团扇与镰刀，就要进入大筒木森林，却立刻被手下拦住去路。

「家主大人，不可以！」

斑看着对方，「什么事？」

「您不能这样就去。」他继续说，「如果您也遇到危险，今后大家该怎么办？」

斑并不是没有这样的考虑。

但对于他对说，没有什么比弟弟失去音讯才是更大的危机，他无法坐视不理。思索片刻，斑看着跪在地上的手下，想法仍然没有改变。

「不需要担心这些。」斑坚定地说，「我会击溃所有敌人。」

扉间观察着泉奈，曾经他那双如同红玉般的眼眸，现在却变成了浑浊的死水。

他叹口气，「你就一定要这么固执己见，不肯跟我合作？」

泉奈听不清楚扉间的话，被汗水濡湿的鬓发紧贴着脸颊，身体像是要排除毒素似的大量出汗。说不上痛苦，但绝对不正常。

听着对方沉重的呼吸，扉间莫名升起一阵烦躁，他试图再追加剂量。可是，这样下去宇智波泉奈迟早会因为吸食过多致幻剂虚脱而死。

所谓致幻剂，就是一种会对中枢系统产生影响的精神药物。服食过后会使人产生幻觉，歪曲自我，时刻保持兴奋。通常被使用在罪犯的审讯中，也有商人借此生产药品取悦贵族大公，提供给他们短暂的欢实。

然而，人只要长久使用这种药物就会对此有依存性，会变得颓唐而无法自拔。

毫无疑问，这是毒素。

泉奈的脸浮现着病态的红色，唇齿微启喘着热息，汗涔涔的身体好像不是自己的一样。泉奈感觉到有一种难以言状的冲动蹂躏着自己，试图瓦解他的理性。

扉间靠近泉奈时，他极力想要避开，可是被水遁束缚着，也只能徒然扭动身子。这个细微的举动，在扉间看来显得有些眼花缭乱，简直就像任人宰割的困兽。

他伸出手，点了点泉奈的嘴唇，甚至大胆的探进他的口齿内。

黏稠的涎水濡湿了扉间的手指，他不认为这是脏，没有介怀。冰凉的手指微微弯曲，勾着光润的粉色舌尖，切实感受到的柔软存在指尖上，扉间轻轻抚摸着。

直到无意间碰上泉奈的牙齿，沾满唾液的手指连着长长的银丝，撤退出来。然后从下巴滑到脖子，碰着他精致的喉结。

泉奈紧锁眉宇，别开脸去。

持续高温的身体，突然开始头晕目眩，泉奈的异常扉间是知道的，服用致幻剂后会产生自发性冲动。

只要他想，再注入微量致幻剂，就可以让泉奈理性沦失，但是扉间还不愿进行到那步。毕竟自己费劲周折，需要的不只是一具空壳。

「小人。」泉奈这样骂道。

扉间不作声。

他拧着泉奈的脸，迫使他面朝自己，然后狠狠抽了对方一记耳光。扉间倒也不是因为泉奈的辱骂感到生气，或许就是他这样自讨没趣，扉间难以不想对其加之羞辱。

「少说废话，真是话不投机。」

扉间半蹲下身子与泉奈平视，顺势拭去他嘴角淌下的血。

泉奈偏着头，被打的脸上逐渐泛起淤青的颜色，冰凉的手指缓缓擦过他的脸颊，泉奈知道那是扉间的手。

他闭上眼睛，无声的拒绝着眼前的一切。

这时候，扉间张开手像要抱着他似的，把泉奈圈在怀里。然后，他冰冷的语气带着温热吐息贴近泉奈的耳旁低语。

「你想知道那些被俘虏的宇智波的事情吗？」

听了这话，泉奈怔了怔，全身都僵硬了。

五天前的景象，再次出现在眼前。

族人散乱的匍匐在地，氧化的血迹像黑色的蝴蝶一般，降落在他们身上。泉奈只是看着，他目睹着这场悲剧一言不发。

「即使是宇智波一族也会屈从暴力，那样子真是又愚蠢又悲哀，不过怕死也是理所当然，但，你有没有想过变成这样都是谁的错？」

泉奈不说话，他抿紧嘴唇，身体簌簌发抖，突然袭来的焦躁像是一把利刃刺穿他的心事一般，泉奈听不懂扉间话中的意思，什么也无法思考。

两个人的距离如此相近，扉间的手臂越抱越紧，他压低声线继续说，「那些家伙的结局，你不会不知道吧？」

他说出这句话的时候，泉奈睁开眼睛向扉间看去。

乱世的法度就是对恶劣的人更加残忍，泉奈当然知道，至今，一直以来他就是这样做的。

不知不觉间，自己站在族人堆砌的尸山上，那里躺着他的亲人，他的朋友。此世极恶，不存在根本的解决之道，要让所有人都活下去，泉奈除了拼死战斗也无能为力。

「你用你所说的意志引导他们，把他们推进战火一同殒命，终有一天只会自取灭亡而已。」扉间冷冷的说。

「不是！不是这样！」

泉奈猛然倒吸一口凉气，剧烈地挣扎起来，他无法挣脱水遁的束缚，也无法挣脱扉间的怀抱。眼睛热的发烫，但是自己什么都做不到。

对方的手再次攀附上来，因为药物的缘故，身体的感觉变得更加敏感，像是赤身裸体被湿润的舌头舔弄，接着，扉间突然用力咬住他的脖子。

痛也不觉得痛，倒是一种微妙的感觉。

泉奈无声的哽咽着。

血从齿印流下，扉间看着脖子上狰狞的伤口，竟然不假思索的亲吻过去，尝起血的味道来。

泉奈陷入混乱，他的呼吸骤然紊乱，拼命地忍耐着，连掌心都渗满汗水。

体会着仇敌的血，纵然他不会从别人的痛苦中感到喜悦，扉间原本是没有任何兴趣的。可是，他也想要粉碎这个男人的理念。既不出于亵渎，也不是嘲弄，只是无法认同。

所以一开始他就不打算采取威逼利诱的手段，不从身体下手，而是让对方所珍视的一切变得一文不值，瓦解他的意志。

「话说回来，你不会以为千手族地里只有你一个宇智波吧。」扉间再次俯耳过去，用气音说道，「你想看他们痛苦挣扎的样子吗？」

泉奈说不出话，表情仿佛冻结一般。

只要是俘虏，不论在哪里，受尽折磨的样子都是十分凄惨的。他不忍去想，只是短暂的叹了一口气。

扉间看着泉奈苦闷的样子，对于这样的景色无疑是使他兴奋。他仍然一脸平静，脑中却闪出了一个邪恶的念头。

他的手伸到泉奈背后，摸索着他腰带的源头。在泉奈察觉到扉间的意图时，他已经听到衣物一阵窸窣作响，身上的族袍倏然松垮下来。

然而，泉奈还是没有说半个不字，他无法向对方告饶，也做不到反抗。于是缄默着，忍受着。

扉间解下泉奈衣物上一个接着一个的带子，只见眼前的人衣衫褴褛之下，匀称的躯体竟然也是一身白肉，即使同为男性，扉间还是被这肉体的美感吸引。

他没有继续碰他，泉奈却已经觉得不堪其辱。

「泉奈，你身为宇智波少家主，想不想听听你的族人对你的看法？」

说着，扉间无声的微笑起来，他再次附耳过去，「虽然你是个男人，但是依然有人会爱慕着你，甚至想把你占为己有呢。」

晦涩低沉的语句，对泉奈来说这无疑是对尊严的践踏，他怒不可遏，紧紧握住拳头。

「……千手扉间，你这样轻薄我，我绝不原谅你！」

扉间对泉奈的话不以为然，拍了拍他脸上的淤青，「你都要行将就木了，说这些有什么用？」

说着，他的视线游移到泉奈洁白的腰腹间，继续不动声色地观察着。虽然泉奈的身形精瘦纤细，可是受过战火洗礼却也结实，一浅一深的伤痕更是不失男性所有的魅力。

扉间默不作声，他伸手过去抚摸着泉奈的大腿，他的手缓缓往上，逐渐贴近白色的兜裆布。泉奈低垂着头，他明显感觉到有一种压力，推动着自己，呼吸也越发紊乱。

对方却狡猾的在他快要接近临界，就撤退离开。这才让他松了一口气。

「你想射吗？」扉间轻轻地说。


End file.
